The Raven Effect
by JeffHardysangel
Summary: Jamie Alicia Davidson isn’t your normal 25 year old. She is a train in NWATNA. She trains just about everyone, the girls mostly. What happens when she gets sign by Vince Russo and is told to take Raven on the ring?
1. Default Chapter

Jamie Alicia Davidson isn't your normal 25 year old. She is a train in NWATNA. She trains just about everyone, the girls mostly. What happens when she gets sign by Vince Russo and is told to Taken on Raven in the ring?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Desire! you have to do land it right or you wont get it!" Jamie shouted as she moved around the mat looking at Desire and Traci warming up. She couldn't but look away from them." Ok, Traci move out of the way." Jamie shouted walking over to them.  
  
Jamie and Desire locked up. Jamie threw Desire back and watched her fall on her butt. Desire looked at her then got back up and they went at it again. Traci looked at them then sat down on the turnbuckle watching them. Jamie threw her into the rope and did a clothesline her. Many of the wrestlers started to gather around the ring and started to watch them. Desire had Jamie down on her back but Jamie got up and ducked Desire's clothesline and did one of her own. She went down and covered her and then got up with the help of Traci.  
  
"Now that is how your suppose to win match Desire." said Jamie moving away from then saw the guys around the ring with a smile. Right then Goldylocks got into the ring and attacked Jamie from behind.  
  
"Any that Ms. Jamie is how your suppose to not keep your back turned." She shouted. Right then Vince Russo walked out with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Hey both of ladies, Goldy and Jamie you guys wanna go at it now so be it but it'll have to watch till tonight at the show. It will be a mixed Tag Match. Jamie you will be a signed a tag partner and I will tell everyone who it is at the show." Vince said.  
  
Goldylocks was mad and Jamie was smiling evilly.  
  
"Oh yea, Jamie your name for the ring will be your middle name Alicia!." He shouted, causing Jamie to smile.  
  
Jamie got out of the ring then walked to the back. Traci followed her knowing she was going to need something to wear for tonight.  
  
Traci's Locker room  
  
"Jamie does you what you are in for?" Traci asked looking at Jamie who was getting ready for the show.  
  
"Yes Traci I do know, after all I'm the one that trainer and her tag team partner Abyss." Jamie told her as got her bag and walked into bathroom.  
  
About 10 mins later Jamie walked out wearing black work out pants and a red shirt. She puts her bag down then sat down on the bench and put her boots on. Jamie puts her waist long black hair up in a high pony tail.  
  
"Lets go Jamie its time for your match."  
  
Impact  
  
Abyss and Goldilocks walked down to the ring slowly, Goldilocks had a look of dread on her face. Abyss walked solemnly beside her , quickly climbing into the ring and hauling Goldi up beside him.  
  
Tenay: Well Goldilocks doesn't look too happy about her opponents tonight let alone the match.  
  
Vince Russo walked out with the crowd cheering like crazy. He got a mic from his back pocket and raised it to his lips.  
  
"Tonight everyone will see the newest member of TNA her name is Alicia tonight is facing them two down there in ring. I told her that I would pick her tag team partner. And Alicia your tag team partner is RAVEN!" he said smiling.  
  
Goldylocks was mad and hits the ring ropes.  
  
"Well Goldilocks doesn't look too happy about her opponents tonight let alone the match." Tenay said looking at Goldylocks  
  
"Like you would be happy facing Raven and Jamie!" West replied  
  
Tenay: All true all true. Ring announcer: Now entering the ring from The Bowery, New York... RAVEN!!! And his partner from Albany, New York... ALICIA!!!!  
  
Raven walks out first. Gets into the ring. Raven was already down the ramp waiting for Alicia when she came flying down the ramp and started beating Goldilocks. The bell rang and she only worked harder to destroy her opponent who she hated so much. Alicia quickly snap suplexed Goldi into the mat watching her with in pain. Raven who was obviously amused at this display decided to settle in and watch. Ron "The Truth" Killings appeared at the top of the ramp and began antagonizing Abyss. Abyss took of after The Truth, leaving Goldi to defend herself, which she was doing badly as it was. Alicia lifted Goldi over her head and slammed her into the mat hard. Before dragging her back up to piledrive Goldi into the mat. She covered for the pin and the ref made a two count before Alicia brutally dragged her back up on her feet, beckoning for Raven to join her in the ring. Raven came into the ring with a look that most everyone feared, Alicia smiled and after once more suplexing Goldilocks. Alicia and Raven quickly grab Goldilocks around the head and pull the raven effect. Alicia covered for the pin... 1..2...3.  
  
"There's the pin Alicia and Raven are the winners." Tenay said laughing.  
  
"Yea that was one hell of a match." West said.  
  
Alicia got up and stood over Goldylocks who laying on the unconscious on the mat. Raven smiled at the girl then looked at the crowd with a look. Alicia kicked Goldi again in the stomach. Alicia went to jump out of the ring but Abyss got there before she could and grabbed her hair and pulled back into the ring.  
  
"Come on Raven help the girl." Tenay said.  
  
Raven was out side of the ring thinking weather or not to help her. He said screw it to him self. Alicia looked at him then mouth You are mean Raven then he got into the ring and did a low blow on Abyss and got Alicia out of ring. He checked on her as the went up the ramp then stopped at the top. Raven raised her hand in the air then hugged her. Then kissed her cheek.  
  
"What in the world was that?" Tenay asked.  
  
"I believe that our Raven has a soft side to him." West said laughing.  
  
Backstage  
  
When they got to the back Jamie was met by Traci hugging her. She couldn't but laugh and smile.  
  
"Yo Rave thanx but you better help me sooner." Jamie said laughing. Raven smiled at him.  
  
"Names Scott." He replied alittle cocky.  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes at him then had a cocky grin.  
  
"I know your name your azz should know mine cause I trained you." Jamie said back.  
  
"I know who you are Jamie." Scott said walking off.  
  
Traci couldn't but smile at them.  
  
"Hey Jamie I'm going to go I'll see you tow. At gym for my training." Traci said walking away.  
  
Before she could answer Traci was gone. Jamie knew what she was doing but didn't say anything about just went along with it but she couldn't but smile cause she like Scott a lot. She thought that he had a nice azz that is why she said about him.  
  
"Now that my ride is gone who can I ride with that doesn't hate me." Jamie said then noticed Scott walking down the hallway with his bag in hand going toward the parking lot.  
  
"SCOTT!." Jamie shouted. He turned around and looked at her with somewhat of a nice smile. Jamie almost fell when she caught up to him.  
  
"Hey Can I ride with you to the hotel?" Jamie said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes Jamie." Scott said laughing. Jamie nodded then ran to her locker room and got her bag and saw him waiting on her at the end of the hallway where she left him. Jamie smiled when she got him. He put his arm around her shoulder and Jamie kind of liked the feeling of having someone's arm around her shoulder.  
  
Parking Lot  
  
Jamie and Scott walked out into the parking lot and saw the fans starting to gather. They just about knocked them over. Jamie couldn't help but smile and take pictures and sign shirts and pictures. One little boy got Jamie's attention he was waiting quietly off the side. Jamie elbowed him in the side and nodded toward the little kid. They both walked over to him.  
  
"I wanted to take a picture with the both of you." The little boy asked smiling at them. Jamie nodded at him. Scott just looked at him smiling. Jamie picked him up and put him on her side and Scott put his arm around her and little kids mom took the picture. At the last second Jamie leaned over and kissed the little boy on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much." His mom said smiling at them. She gave a nodd then turned around looked at Scott who smiling at her.  
  
"Did you have a nice view of my azz Scott?" Jamie asked laughing.  
  
"Umm I wasn't looking." Scott turned bright red causing Jamie to laugh.  
  
Jamie grabbed his hand put smiled.  
  
"Now lets go to the hotel." Jamie said smiling.  
  
They walked hand an hand to his rental car. He unlocked the trunk and put their things in. He ran over to the passenger side door and unlocked it and opened. Jamie smiled at him and got in. Scott got into the car and started it. Jamie smiled to her self then looked out of the window. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jamie looked out of the window. Scott couldn't but laugh at her then turned the radio on. Jamie looked at the sky and was smiling. He looked at her smiling. She didn't listen much to radio just look out of the window.  
  
"Are you always this quiet?" Scott asked laughing.  
  
Jamie looked at him with somewhat of a smile and frown.  
  
"No just nothing to talk about." She told as they pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton Hotel. Jamie could nothing but smile. Scott got her bag and handed it to her when she got out and walked in. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked to the front desk and got their keys to their room. Jamie nodded at the man behind the desk. Then walked off with him.  
  
6th Floor  
  
Jamie got out first then walked looked at which way to walk. Scott laughed a little then pulled her down the hallway. He got to his room first and smiled.  
  
"Well, Jamie this is my stop." He told her.  
  
Jamie went to walk off and Scott grabbed her arm and turned around went to kiss her when the door open.  
  
"Scotty baby," the woman said.  
  
They pulled apart fast and he looked at her.  
  
"Jamie this Amarill my girlfriend, Amarill this is Jamie my tag partner." Scott told her.  
  
Jamie didn't do anything but then walk away fast.  
  
"What is her problem?" Amarill asked.  
  
"Oh shut up." Scott said walking into the room.  
  
Jamie's room  
  
Jamie puts her bag down then goes to the elevator then sees Scott and Amarill walking out of the room. Scott looked at her then she turned around and took the stairs. Jamie walked down the cold stair case.  
  
Lobby  
  
Jamie saw Scott and Amarill hand and hand. She didn't like to look at them but then smiled as Traci walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Jamie, What is wrong?" Traci asked.  
  
"Look over there." Jamie nodded toward Scott and Amarill.  
  
"Oh I guess you've found out." Traci said sadly.  
  
Jamie didn't say anything just looked down at the floor. Traci smiled a little.  
  
"Hey, We are going to a club you can catch a cab with me and Michael Shane." Traci said smiling  
  
She nodded at her then smiled when Michael put his arm Traci's shoulder.  
  
Sun Set Club  
  
Jamie, Traci, and Michael walked in and Jamie saw Scott looking at her. Jamie turned the other head and saw everyone from the show there. Traci and Michael went on to the dance floor. The remix of Dirty started to play and all the guys went to the dance floor and started to dance. Jamie just looked around. Jamie was wearing a purple halter top, black leather pants, and ankle boots. Scott was about to walk up to her but Jeff Jarrett walked up to her. He was eyeing her.  
  
"Congratulations! You've been voted "Most Beautiful Girl In This Room" and the grand prize is a night with me!" Jeff said.  
  
Jamie looked at him like he was crazy but then smiled cause she Scott standing there looking at them. Right then Aj Styles walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Jamie wanna dance" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Jamie said smiling.  
  
Jamie and Aj went to the dance floor and started to dance. They started to get a little close. Jamie smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Scott was seating at the bar watching Amarill dance with Jeff and Jamie dance with Aj. He looked up and saw Aj kiss Jamie and he got mad and walked to the floor the floor pulling them apart. Jamie jerked back and saw Scott punch Aj in the face. Amarill turned around fast and saw them fighting. Jamie was yelling for them to stop but they wouldn't. Jeff, Dallas, and Jerry Lynn pulled them apart. Aj had a bloody nose and Scott had one too. Amarill got mad and kicked Jamie in the stomach causing her to fall over. Traci checked on her. Jamie nodded that she was ok but then got mad and walked over to Aj and checked on him.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!." shouted Vince.  
  
Jamie didn't say anything but check on Aj. Scott grabbed Amarill's hand and pulled her out of the club. Traci, Michael, and Jamie left the club after that.  
  
Hotel  
  
Jamie walks into the lobby and hugged them bye. She saw Scott setting in lobby. Jamie walked up to him and he didn't look up. Jamie didn't patted his hair. He still didn't look up.  
  
1 week later  
  
Impact  
  
"Welcome to Impact everyone, we have one crazy match I mean its very weird." said Tenay.  
  
"Yes it is, I mean just last week we saw Raven and Alicia in a match, but tonight we have Raven and some girl named Phoenix against Aj Styles and Alicia." West said looking at him.  
  
Ring Announcer: Now approaching the ring.. RAVEN and his partner Phoenix!  
  
"Well bet you never thought you would see this match happening huh?" said Tenay.  
  
"It was bound to somewhere." replied West.  
  
The bell rang and the match started off with Alicia and Phoenix tying up, by the time the first move was done Raven was leaning non chalantly against the ropes waiting to double team AJ as he tagged in. Just as AJ tagged in Abyss came running down the ramp and pulled Alicia off the apron, she hit her head off the edge of the apron and was knocked unconcious. Raven seeing this abandoned his partner and rushed over to Alicia, checking her over carefully, feeling for broken ribs and other various issues. Finding none he slid back into the ring just in time to see AJ try to pin Phoenix. Breaking the pin he started beating on AJ mercilessly until AJ himself was just about out. Then Jarrett, Abyss and Goldilocks came running down. The bell rang again and the match was over, it was declared a no contest due to interference. Jamie was back on her feet and was helped up the ramp to the back by Raven with Amarill following closely behind.  
  
Backstage  
  
Scott sat Jamie down in a chair then checked on Amarill. Jamie ran through her hair then looked up and came face to face with Scott. She didn't really feel like talking but he still looked at touched her face. He leaned down and whispered something to her ear.  
  
"Meet me at the hotel in the lobby I wanna talk to you." Scott told her as he left with Amarill to the locker room.  
  
Traci ran up and got on her knees in front of her. Jamie looked up and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Jamie, I saw what happen are you alright?" Traci asked looking worried.  
  
"Yes Traci I'm fine thanks to Scott." She replied.  
  
Jamie went to get up be a sharp pain went through her side. She grabbed her side and went to fall over but Traci caught her. A trainer walked up and got her then put her on the table.  
  
"She has bruised ribs." He told Traci as he rapped her stomach and sides up.  
  
Jamie didn't like the sound of that but then got up and saw Traci talking to Michael and Scott. Who looked up at her then gave her one of his famous smiles. Jamie got off the table with the help of the trainer and slowly walked over to the group of friends talking. Traci smiled when she Jamie walking up to them. Jamie went to say something but Amarill walked up. She shut her mouth real quick like.  
  
"Traci, Michael, Can I ride to the hotel with yall?" Jamie asked looking at Traci.  
  
They both nodded at her then Michael picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Dang girl you must be lucky, when I'm hurt he doesn't even do that to me." Traci said getting Jamie to laugh.  
  
"Nah baby, I'm just being nice to her cause she is hurt right now in more ways then one." Michael said as he kissed Traci.  
  
Jamie closed her eyes at that, but smiled when she felt the cold air from outside. Traci opened the door and saw the sky and smiled at the sight of it. 


	3. Chapter 3the end

Chapter 3  
  
Michael put Jamie down on the parking lot floor and she walked slowly to the car. Traci walked with her slowly somewhat laughing a little. Jamie laughed when she got to the car and turned around and saw Amarill talking to Jeff Jarrett.  
  
"Doesn't it seem like Amarill is getting a little to close to Jeffy of there?" Jamie asked Michael who was laughing at her question.  
  
"Yes it does, but I'm not going to say a word." Jamie said getting into the car slowly. Traci turned around and saw Jeff, Amarill, and Scott fighting.  
  
"Michael go break them up." Traci yelled.  
  
Both Jamie and Michael got out of the car fast. Michael took off running. Jamie and Traci just waiting at the car laughing, Michael got them apart and Amarill checked on Jeff instead of Scott. Michael threw Scott toward the car. Jamie got behind Traci who laughing at her.  
  
"Stay here!" Michael shouted.  
  
Scott didn't move till he saw Jamie hiding behind Traci.  
  
"See that is what you get when you screw things up." Jamie said loud enough for Traci to hear.  
  
Traci looked at her and started to laugh. She held her ribs but started to laugh. Both Michael and Scott looked at them like they where crazy cause both of the girls where smiling and laughing. Traci open the passenger side door and got in. Jamie was about to do the same when Scott grabbed her and kissed her. Jamie was shocked.  
  
"I've been waiting to do that seen I saw you." Scott whispered smiling.  
  
Jamie looked at him then punched him in the face. Breathing hard Jamie punched him the stomach and pushed him onto the ground.  
  
"Oh No Scott you just can't come here and kiss me." Jamie shouted getting into the car then they left.  
  
Scott looked at the ground held his face and stomach then got his keys out of his pocket was about to get into the car Amarill walked up.  
  
"Oh no you aren't you gotta find another way to the hotel, better yet we're over." Scott said laughing evily.  
  
Amarill looked at him in shocked then walked back over to Jeff. Scott got into the car and held toward the way they left in.  
  
Meanwhile in the other car Jamie had her head set on listening to "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. Traci had went to sleep. Michael laughed at her then looked at Jamie smiling. She didn't want to be here she had to aments. She wanted to be in Scott's arm like she was the night at the first show.  
  
"Hey Jamie don't worry about Scott he'll come around sometimes." Michael said causing Jamie to smile alittle.  
  
Right then Jamie's cell phone goes off. Jamie got her bag then looked through it. She found it and saw it was Vince Russo's cell phone. She looked at Michel then answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Jamie, This is Vince I wanted to call you and tell you that you are going to have match again at Impact, here are the match. AJ, Alicia, Michael, and Traci against Goldylocks, Abyss, Raven, and Desire,"  
  
"Oh thank you I'll tell Michael and Traci" Jamie hung up and looked at Michael.  
  
"We have match at Impact, it's a 8 man tag." Jamie told him putting her cell phone up.  
  
1 week later  
  
Impact  
  
Ring announcer: Now entering the ring AJ Styles! and his partner Alicia!!! and their partners Traci and Michael Shane!  
  
Ring Announcer: and their opponents Goldylocks, Abyss, Desire and RAVEN!!!!  
  
The bell rings and Alicia slides into the ring to face Goldylocks, running at her and spearing her to the mat. Goldy reaches up for the tag and get Raven, Alicia looks up stunned thinking she'll have to face Raven. She stands up and takes a run at him spearing him back into the corner. Scott smiled at her and looked down at the mat before slumping to the floor. Alicia was sitting overtop his stomach and he winked at her. Bit of a compromising position huh Alicia? Raven joked. Very funny Birdman Very funny, Alicia growled. Alicia races back into the ring to tag Michael Shane and Abyss gets tagged in by Raven. Michael Shane turns around and gets a chair from Abyss, Alicia gets in the ring and covers Michale Shane so Abyss can't hurt him anymore. Abyss not caring continues his beat down on Alicia who was covering his intended target. Abyss rolls up Alicia for the pin and pins her for the three count. Alicia's head is busted open slightly and she is partially concious. Raven turns on Abyss and nails him with a chair to the head, knocking the monster down, he then proceeds to hit everyone else with the chair mercilessly until they are out. Goldylocks looked at Raven in shocked then walked up to him. Traci checked on Alicia. Right then she slapped him. He smiled at her then held his jaw. Michael checked on Alicia. Raven looked at the crowd then He then stoops down and picks Alicia up and carries her up the ramp back to the emt's just as she came to, he smiled and left the room.  
  
Backstage  
  
Jamie looked up and saw that she was in Scott's arm. She smiled to her self then held her ribs. Right then Amarill walked up and gave them a evil look. Jamie smiled at her then put her arms around his neck. He let her down easy but then walked off with out saying anything. Traci walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey aleast we know that he cares." Traci said getting Jamie to smile.  
  
"Hey Scott!" Jamie shouted.  
  
He turned around and Jamie started to run to him. Right as she got him she kissed him deeply. Traci was clapping down the hallway. They pulled away and Jamie was smiling at him. He was laughing at her.  
  
"I'm sorry for the punch in the face and stomach." Jamie whispered smiling.  
  
"Don't worriy its all forgiven." Scott told her smiling as he kissed her again.  
  
2 years later  
  
Jamie and Scott were engaged to get married in the ring on Impact. Jamie had to go a wedding planner named Tabby. She loved her to death cause she knew her when she living in Albany, New York.  
  
Impact  
  
The ring was decorated beautifully, at least to those who understood why it was decorated that way. It was a beautiful night and the full harvest moon cast an eerie reddish glow over the ring and the people in the arena. In the back Jamie and Scott were seen running from one end to the other, talking to their wedding planner and trying to avoid contact with each other at the same time. Jamie's gown was a beautiful black silk dress with a beautiful deep purple shimmer overtop of it Scott's tuxedo was black as well with a crimson shimmer to it. The bridesmaids dresses were black crushed velvet with a lace cover up for the shoulders it also had cornflower blue sparkles meshed in with the dark velvet.  
  
The groomsmen had crimson tuxedos with a silverish sheen to the material making them seem to ripple when the moonlight passed over them. The ring though it was dark was lit by six torches one in each corner of the ring and along the ropes a shimmering sheer crimson material was draped over all the rop giving it a solid yet mystifying appearance. Silver roses were twined along through the material on the ropes adding a striking contrast to all the dark material. At the entrance way where Jamie and Scott would come through were two torches and from there the torches lit the way to the ring. Above the two torches was a trellis that arched overhead adorned with crimson, midnight blue and silver roses.  
  
In the ring a similar black trellis set for where the Bride and Groom would stand under were adorned with silver and crimson roses only and along the edges of the trellis were small silver ravens with crimson eyes that glowed eerily in the night. Along the alter were the silver ravens as well but these had ice blue eyes ones tha peirced the soul if one were superstitious. Then in the darkness of the night, everything was ready and the soft music began to play, soon all of this would come together as one beautiful setup. reception The reception area was sparsely decorated and left much room for dancing. The tables were covered in crimson silk tablecloths with silver ravens embroidered into them.  
  
the chairs were also similarly decorated but for the bride and groom's. Their chairs were shaped in the form of thrones and were padded with crimson velvet with small silver ravens adorning the arms and back. There was the cake a simple yet elegant three tier cake black icing and small silver and red roses decorated the edges and as a gift from thier friends two small figures of themselves had been placed on top the cake instead of the ordinary bride and groom.  
  
"I can't believe that we made it." Scott whispered laughing.  
  
"Yes we did, now how long did it take us?" Jamie said laughing.  
  
Tabby walked up and patted Jamie's back.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Jamie Alicia Levy." Traci said walking up to them.  
  
Jamie smiled at her then hugged her.  
  
"That has a nice ring to it." Scott said as he put his arm around Jamie's shoulder.  
  
They kissed and then next thing they knew they had silly string all over them. Jamie couldn't but laugh. When they pulled apart Jamie handed him a can. Jamie smiled at him and winked. Then said now. Jamie and Scott started to spray silly string at them.  
  
"Everyone, We have to go now so buh bye." Scott said pulling his new bride with him.  
  
They kissed one more time then group of friends and family cheered.  
  
The End 


End file.
